Sacrificio
by Pandora no Rea
Summary: Dicen que la mejor acción es la que procura la mayor felicidad al mayo número, pero... ¿qué tan cierto puede ser esto?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

**SACRIFICIO**

- **VISITA** –

Una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes se encuentra admirando la luna desde el balcón de su habitación.

- Dame el valor (exclama susurrando)

- Miau, Serena¿qué haces despierta a esta hora? (pregunta al llegar a su lado)

Serena- Luna (viendo a la felina) lo siento, no podía dormir.

Luna- ¿Acaso es por tu cumpleaños?, dentro de algunas horas cumplirás 20 años (viéndola maternalmente) cómo has crecido, no quería verlo pero, mírate ya eres toda una señorita, no, (corrige) una mujer.

Serena- ¿Qué puedo decir? Hay muchas cosas que me hicieron cambiar, (regresando la mirada hacia el satélite) no me estoy quejando, al contrario, agradezco mucho de lo que me ha pasado, me permitió conocer a las chicas, a Darien, a ti, ver las cosas de otra forma, de tener una nueva oportunidad.

Luna- Anda, tienes que descansar.

Serena- Solo un momento más, en un segundo regreso a la cama.

Luna- De acuerdo (se retira)

Al quedarse sola sus ojos no pueden seguir mintiendo, varias lagrimas pronto surcan por su rostro permitiendo descargar un poco de aquel dolor que lleva por dentro.

Serena- Cuanto desearía poder detener el tiempo.

- Lo que tenga que pasar pasará, no importará cuanto trates para impedirlo, nadie es verdaderamente libre, al menos no de mí (exclama una dulce voz femenina)

Serena voltea hacia su izquierda encontrando a una hermosa mujer de cabellos blancos como la nieve y ojos azules, cubierta por un vestido blanco y una capa negra, en su mano izquierda sostiene una vela, y con la derecha un libro.

Serena- ¿Quién eres? (pregunta aun conociendo la respuesta)

- Serenity la negación es lo peor que existe, sabes perfectamente quien soy (sonríe), pequeña no tienes que temer… no de mí, solo he venido para…

Serena- (interrumpiéndola) No lo digas… por favor, (baja la mirada) en un año… en un año nos volveremos a ver¿verdad?.

- Pequeña… lo lamento.

Serena- No tienes por que, fue mi elección (viéndola a los ojos) así lo quise yo… y cumpliré.

- Estoy segura que así será, solo vine para desearle Feliz cumpleaños Princesa…y que esperaré con ansia la hora de vernos nuevamente (al terminar la frase desaparece).

Se pone de rodillas y con sus manos toma fuertemente el barandal permitiéndose llorar en silencio una vez más.

Serena- Lo cumpliré… lo haré… (pensando) _entonces¿por qué me duele tanto, por qué me pesa de esta forma?, fue mi elección, fui yo quien lo dicté de esta forma… pero… ya no lo se… tengo miedo… tengo mucho miedo… no quiero terminar de esta forma, no quiero_ (derrama la última lágrima antes de dejarse abrazar por los brazos de Morfeo)

* * *

**Hola, he vuelto¿qué les pareció este cap.? mmm puede que algunos tengan una idea de lo que se trata y otros todo lo contrario. De todas formas espero sus comentarios, por cierto tb espero q lean mi fic de Oscura Realidad, ya voy en el cap 22!!!, se que está algo largo, pero si tienen tiempo espero que lo lean y me dejen un review.**

**Saludos**

**Atte: Pandora no Rea**


	2. Inicio del Conteo

CAP. 2 - INICIO DEL CONTEO –

Eternal Sailor Moon abrazaba a Chibi Chibi mientras derramaba enormes lágrimas al ver cómo Uranus y Neptune poco a poco iban desapareciendo.

S. Uranus- De ahora en adelante tendrás que protegerla

S.Star Fighter- Uranus…

S.Uranus- Nuestra princesa es una bebé llorona.

S.Neptune- Lo es…

Eternal SM- ¿Por qué, por qué? (llorando sin poderlas ver)

S.Uranus- ¿Estas… asustada Michiru?

S.Neptune- Haruka…

S.Uranus- ¿Qué?

S.Neptune- Quiero… quiero… tocarte… Haruka… (tratando de tomar la mano de su fiel compañera)

Con lo poco que les queda de fuerza logran entrelazar sus manos una última vez.

S.Neptune- Puedo… ver… la luz

S.Uranus- Eres… cálida… Michiru.

Sus manos pierden aquél contacto para así desaparecer.

Eternal SM- ¡Michiru, Haruka, no se vayan!

Una luz lo cubre todo.

Serena- ¡Noooooo!

- Tic, tac, el reloj ha comenzado a sonar, pronto, muy pronto serás mía y todos tus seres queridos perecerán, ja ja ja ja.

Serena- Cállate, cállate, no quiero oírte, déjame en paz.

Exclama con rabia y dolor mientras se tapa los oídos con las manos para no escuchar más.

- Tic, tac Serenity, tic tac.

Serena- ¡Basta!

Abre los ojos, estaba en su cuarto.

Serena- Eso no volverá a suceder… no de nuevo, es por eso… que te tengo una sorpresa (sonríe con tristeza)

Al estirarse escucha que algo cae, se pone de pie para buscar de dónde había provenido aquel sonido, al encontrarlo su mirada vuelve a ser la misma que tenía hacía unos momentos, delante de ella, tirado en el suelo, un sobre amarillo impreso con el logo de un laboratorio.

-/RECUERDO/-

Dentro del consultorio se encuentran dos personas, entre ellas Serena y el doctor quien leía detenidamente unos papeles.

Doctor- Señorita Tsukino…

Serena- Lo se, sólo dígame… ¿cuánto tiempo? (intentando retener las lágrimas)

Doctor- Sin el tratamiento le augurio un año de vida, en cambio con él tal vez podremos prolongarlo…

Serena- No¿para qué tratar de prolongar lo inevitable?

-/FIN DEL RECUERDO/-

Serena- No me arrepiento… ellas lo han dado todo por mí, han sacrificado su vida una y otra vez, dejaron sus sueños, sus vidas… es hora de corresponder, se los prometí, yo cuidaré ahora de todos (toma el sobre y lo deposita en la parte superior del ropero).

Después de una ducha y terminar de arreglarse se ve momentáneamente en el espejo.

Serena- Son 365 días, aun tengo mucho tiempo (intentando sonreír) un así… no puedo desperdiciar ni un solo segundo, tengo que dejarlo todo arreglado.

Templo Hikawa

Amy- Vamos chicas, ay que apurarnos, estamos contra reloj.

Lita- Tranquilízate Amy, no faltan muchas cosas por poner.

Ray- Además ya sabes cómo es Serena, es incapaz de romper su propio record.

Mina- ¿Saben qué sería genial? (terminando de poner la pancarta que dice: Feliz Cumple Sere) que los chicos estuvieran aquí.

Ray- A estas alturas su planeta ya ha de estar reconstruido en su totalidad (exclama mientras se sienta en una silla)

Amy- Algún día los volveremos a ver chicas, no se desanimen.

Lita- Cierto, la esperanza muere al último.

Mina- Pero nosotras envejecemos primero, no quiero que mí adorado Yaten me vea arrugada y vieja.

Ray- Han pasado 4 largos años, no puedo creer esta paz.

Amy- Esta es nuestra recompensa, es por esto que peleamos tanto.

Detrás de la puerta se encuentra Serena quien escuchaba silenciosamente, cuando…

- ¿Han dicho algo interesante?

Serena- No, nada de mis regalos, solo hablan de… (volteando a ver de dónde provenía la voz) ¡Haruka! Je je je¿có… cómo has estado? (apenada al ser sorprendida espiando)

Haruka- Lo curiosa no se te ha quitado, eso es bueno gatita.

Michiru- ¿No hay saludo para mí? (apareciendo detrás de Haruka)

Serena- Michiru¿cómo están?, que bueno que están aquí… pero¿y las demás?

Michiru- No nos perderíamos para nada un evento tan importante.

Haruka- Pronto llegarán (guiñándo un ojo), aprovechando que tengo tu atención… (voltea hacia Michiru)

Michiru- Te tenemos preparada una sorpresa.

Serena- ¿Sorpresa? (sus ojos brillan de la emosión)¿qué es, qué es?

Haruka- Mmm¿por qué no adivinas?, te daremos una pista.

Michiru- Con él ya no llegarás tarde a tus citas.

Serena- ¿Un reloj?, tengo varios en la casa y créanme que no me sirven.

Haruka- Eh… no nos referíamos a eso… bueno otra pista, esta… relacionado con un animal, no completamente, pero tiene algo que ver.

Serena- Me… me compraron un…. (sin poderlo creer)

Michiru- Aja, un…

Serena- ¡Poni!

Haruka- Jajajaja, Mi… Michi… jajaja (tocándose el estómago) pue… puedes jajaja

Michiru- (con una enorme gota en la cabeza) No princesa… je je je, mire (saca unas llaves)

Ray- (abriendo la puerta) Serena tonta¡te regalaron un auto!

Serena- ¿Un auto, es cierto Michiru?

Haruka- (recuperándose) Así es gatita, espero que lo disfrutes.

Serena- ¡Gracias! (las abraza a ambas), solo que (poniéndose en pose seria) hay un pequeño inconveniente (sacando la lengua) no se manejar.

Michiru- De eso no hay problema, Haruka es una excelente maestra.

Haruka- Así es, yo te enseñaré.

Poco después llegó el resto y dieron comienzo a aquella celebración, pero el tiempo no tuvo misericordia, pasó sobre ellas sin que se dieran cuenta acortando sigilosamente su tiempo para mostrarlo con la llegada de las sombras de la noche.

En la pantalla se podía ver cómo la rubia acomodaba la cámara para poder gravar.

Serena- Mmm, creo que ya está (sentándose a una distancia prudente) Mina, esta vez tuviste una excelente idea al regalarme esta cámara, te lo agradezco mucho, bueno, creo que como todo diario hay que comenzar por el inicio, pero el mío no es exactamente el día de mi nacimiento, mi inicio verdaderamente surge el día en que una gata con calva en forma de luna cambió mi vida…

* * *

**Heme por aquí de nuevo, esta vez con el cap. 2¿qué tal les parecio?, bueno, malo, nada q ver, por fa dejen reviews.**

**Vainilla: Hola, ps Sere va a tener que cumplir con un trato que hacía tiempo había pactado, pero ya veremos cómo le salen las cosas.**

**Moon-Chiba: Jajaja, ps por ahí vas, en serio quieres que te diga, o podrás esperar hasta que la misma historia te revele sus secretos?**

**Alejandra N: Intento hacerlos más largos... peor mi musa me está declarando la guerra... y la malo es q ahorita lleva las de ganar, pero no te preocupes, estoy realizando un poderoso contra-ataque... a ver cómo me va je je je**

**Fanficnetica: En esta vida todo requiere sacrificios, lamentablemente el de Sere es el mayor de todos, sigue leyendo y pronto lo descubrirás.**

**Ayakakomatsu: Gracias, espero que este cap te haya gustado.**

**Salu2, atte: Pandora no Rea**


	3. Malestar

Cap. 3 – MALESTAR –

Una vez se hallaba en ese lugar, a pesar de encontrarse semidestruido el paisaje no dejaba de ser hermoso, sobre ella en lo alto, un inmenso manto estrellado que iluminaba las ruinas de lo que hacía mucho tiempo había sido un majestuoso palacio, rodeándolo un cristalino lago y sobre éste atraviesa un puente uniendo así el palacio con el recuerdo de lo que había sido un bello jardín plateado, ahora devastado y sin vida.

Serena- Este lugar me atrae nostalgia

Con paso decidido atraviesa el puente hasta llegar al palacio, sin embargo antes de poder si quiera acercarse a sus enormes puertas el paisaje cambia drásticamente volviendo al que durante 20 años ha sido su habitación.

Pronto una pequeña gata empuja la puerta entrando al cálido lugar.

Serena- Lu… (sube la mano derecha hacia su pecho al sentir una fuerte punzada) agh (cerrando los ojos)

Luna- Serena (preocupada)

Serena- (respira ondo) No te preocupes, estoy bien.

Luna- ¿Cómo puedes decir que estas bien?, hace un mes, después de tu cumpleaños, los dolores comenzaron y por lo que veo van aumentando, Serena no puedes ser tan descuidada en tu persona, tienes que hacer algo, ve con un médico, tal vez Darien pueda…

Serena- ¡No!, nada de médicos (baja su tono de voz), disculpa, no debía gritarte, (se sienta sobre el alfombrado suelo) es solo que no quiero preocupar a nadie, (baja un poco la mirada) de todas formas… los doctores nada pueden hacer (dice apenas audible)

Luna- ¿A qué te refieres? (sin entender a lo que se refería su dueña), Serena¿qué ocultas?

Serena- Estos dolores son las consecuencias o los daños secundarios que causa el uso del Cristal de Plata, creo que me he excedido un poco en su uso últimamente.

Luna- ¿Has estado usando el Cristal de Plata? (alarmada)¿acaso no vez las consecuencias?

Serena- Lo se, pero era, es necesario, Tokio de Cristal pronto surgirá y tengo que dejarlo todo arreglado, no creas que un imperio se hace de la noche a la mañana Luna, es por eso que he estado utilizando el poder del Cristal.

Luna- ¿Por qué no me lo comentaste antes?, tal vez hubiera podido ayudarte en algo.

Serena- Gracias Luna, pero no hay nada en lo que tú o las chicas o Darien pudieran ayudarme (tono melancólico), solo yo tengo el poder para hacerlo.

Luna- Sabes que no estas sola, nos tienes a todas nosotras, cada una de las chicas te aprecia, también está Darien, sabes que te ama con todo su ser y que por ti sería capas…

Serena- Lo se y lo agradezco infinitamente (acaricia cariñosamente a la felina), pero son cosas que debo hacer por mí, no vale la pena preocupar a las demás por banalidades.

Se pone de pie, camina hacia la ventana para después recargarse sobre el marco de la misma, viendo de ésta manera las personas y autos que transitaban por las calles.

Serena- Que bonito día.

Luna- (acercándose) Si, oh (ve que una gota cae mojando el suelo, al elevar el rostro ve que proviene de los ojos de su dueña) Serena…

Sus ojos lloraban, pero en su rostro había una sonrisa.

Serena- (pensando) Discúlpame Luna, de todos tú eres la que menos se merece una mentira de mi parte, pero es lo mejor, no soportaría sus reclamos, ni que me vieran como si ya estuviera… madre… dame el valor, las fuerzas para seguir, guíame por el camino correcto, no dejes que falle en mi misión, dame el coraje para imperar ante mi enemigo

- Jajaja

Una risa se escuchó y pronto todo se volvió negro.

Serena- ¿En dónde estoy?

- ¿No lo sabes? Jajaja., que extraño pues tu lo creaste (mofándose), este es el lugar en el que me has encerrado.

Serena- No… no puede ser.

- ¿Creíste que te podrías deshacer de mí tan fácil?, lo se todo, se que sacrificarás tu vida por este patético mundo, pero ¿crees que acabarás conmigo?

Serena- No, no lo creo, se que no podré acabar contigo, pero tú tampoco podrás acabar conmigo, y mientras respire pondré todo de mi para que tú no lo hagas con otros, este mundo no sufrirá por tus atrocidades.

- Jajajaja, me sorprendes, aunque para ser sinceros no se exactamente cómo catalogarte, si como valiente… o como estúpida al meterte conmigo y no saber lo que te espera (suspira) no por nada te nombraron como la Sailor Eterna… lo que ellos no sabían… es que Yo, Caos… también soy E T E R N A.

La oscuridad se disipó al escuchar a lo lejos la voz de su felina.

Luna- Serena, Serena, deja de soñar despierta.

Serena- (reaccionando) Lo siento, decías Luna.

Luna- Creo que en eso jamás cambiarás, dentro de poco serán las 10am, se te hará tarde para tu cita con Darien.

Serena- Es cierto, se me va a hacer tarde y con lo lejos que nos quedamos de ver (sale corriendo) Hasta luego Luna, llegaré mas tarde

Luna- A veces me gusta mas cuando actúas así, (camina hacia una cama hecha especialmente para ella) ni yo misma me lo creo, aun recuerdo cuando nos diste la noticia de que ibas a salirte de tu casa, creímos que te habías vuelto loca o que era un plan del enemigo, pero vimos la determinación en tus ojos, tanto Lita, como Mina y Darien se ofrecieron para darte alojamiento permanente, pero una vez mas nos sorprendiste, dijiste que ya era hora de madurar, que el estar sola te iba a hacer bien, después comenzó una nueva discusión¿cómo ibas a pagar un lugar?, pero tú ya lo tenías todo resuelto, habías conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo donde también podrías realizar tus prácticas como fotógrafa, el pago era generoso (sonríe), Haruka y Michiru se negaron, incluso te ofrecieron un departamento acondicionado especialmente para tí y te negaste a ello, dijiste que eso no era lo que esperabas, que querías ganártelo por tus propios medio, fue cuando finalmente aceptaron tu decisión.

* * *

**Hola, cómo esta?, si yo se q muchos ya me daban por muerta, pero nooooo, aki estoy, les ofresco a todos una ENORME disculpa por no haber actualizado, pero es q esta vez la uni me ha kitado todo el tiempo, pero intentaré al menos actualizar cada semana... bueno menos oscura Realidad... es q esa la tengo q volver a leer porq ya le perdí el hilo a la historia**

**ayakakomatsu- jeje ps aki sta otro cap, espero leerte pronto.**

**ilithaensland- bueno ps todas tus dudas pronto se resolverán... o tal vez ya lo han hecho jejeje, la vdd yo tb kiero a unas amigas como ellas, q suerte la d Sere, pero bueno, no siempre se puede tener todo... a menos claro q seas rico jeje**

**LaMusaClio- Hola, dime te gustó? jejeje espero q si, espero tu review.**

**jaz021- bueno aki stoy y espero pronto seguir así, grax x leer**

**VAINILLA- ps mi musa y yo hemos hecho una tregua, ahora a ver cuánto nos dura jajaja, ps si comenté algo de ellas y ps mi kerido Seiya va a aparecer!!! pero no aun jejeje.**

**Una vez mas gracias por seguir leyendo y espero q este haya sido de su agrado.**

**Salu2 atte: Pandora no Rea**


	4. Fuerza

CAPÍTULO 4 –

FUERZA

Serena llega corriendo al enorme centro comercial, al llegar al punto de encuentro ve que Darien no se encuentra ahí así que toma asiento en una de las bancas mientras ve pasar a la gente.

Serena- Que envidia me dan (piensa), ellos tienen toda una vida, en cambio yo… solo unos cuantos meses… es triste saber que nunca envejeceré, que no seré madre, no tendré nietos… que mi sueño de convertirme en la esposa de Darien solo quedará en eso… en un sueño (cierra los ojos), Serena, Serena, Serena¿vale la pena estarse matando con esos pensamientos?, arrepintiéndome por lo que jamás podré en vez de vivir lo poco que me queda.

Una suave textura acaricia su mejilla haciéndola alejar aquellos pensamientos, al voltear ve una hermosa rosa roja y a un galante hombre de cabellos azabaches.

Darien- Disculpa el hacerte esperar.

Serena- Por ti esperaría toda la eternidad (sonríe mientras toma la rosa), gracias.

Darien se queda observándola por largo tiempo sin moverse de su lugar haciendo sonrojar a la rubia.

Serena- ¿No piensas sentarte?

Darien- Ha decir verdad prefiero quedarme así y solo observarte.

Serena- Andas muy romántico (sonríe, pero después lo mira preocupada)¿acaso sucede algo?

Darien en vez de contestar se acerca a Serena tomando su mano y haciéndola ponerse de pie.

Darien- Júrame que jamás me dejarás solo.

Ante esto la joven solo atinó a abrir sus ojos mostrando sorpresa y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no lanzarse a sus brazos llorando y confesar así su cruel destino.

Serena- Pero que cosas dices (toma con cariño la mejilla del hombre y la acaricia), sabes que siempre estaré contigo, no importa el tiempo ni la distancia, siempre me tendrás, jamás te dejaré solo… pero… ¿por qué tu pregunta?

Darien- Pesadillas.

Serena- Tú lo dijiste, son sólo pesadillas.

Darien- No lo se, en el pasado mis "pesadillas" se han vuelto realidad.

Serena- Pues en mi opinión yo digo que ya dejes de cenar tanto en la noche Darien Chiba, por eso tienes ese tipo de sueños.

Darien- ¿Eh?... pero si no he estado cenando nada (reclama como niño chikito)

Serena- ¿Ha no, y entonces los 6 tacos que te cenaste ayer?

Darien: (sonrojado) No había comido nada en todo el día¿qué querías que hiciera?

Serena- Jajaja (estalla en carcajadas)¿sabes que me encantas?

Darien- ¿En serio? (tomándola de la cintura para acercarla a él)

Serena- Aja.

Darien- Tanto como para hacer que?

Serena- (susurra a su oído) Tanto como para pedirte… (besa su oreja)

Darien- Mmm¿una propuesta indecorosa? (pregunta con cierta malicia mientras baja sus manos por la cintura de la rubia)

Una ancianita que pasaba por ahí se les queda viendo sorprendida.

Ancianita- Que barbaridad, esta nueva juventud (se acerca a Darien y lo golpea 5 veces con su bolsa) esta… es… una… vía… pública.

Serena- Jajajaja (se aleja para no recibir el furioso ataque de la ancianita)

Darien- Señora… pero que… hace (intentando esquivar los bolsazos)

Ancianita- Si yo fuera la autoridad tenga por seguro que usted ya estaría en la cárcel, mire que aprovecharse de esta pobre oveja descarriada (exclama mientras aprieta las mejillas de Serena)

Darien- Ah Dios gracias no es así (exclama en susurro)

Ancianita- (alcanzando a escuchar) Igualado (se va indignada)

Darien- ¬¬ ¿mucha risa "oveja descarriada?

Serena- ¡Oye!, jajajaja, al Darien recatado esto no le hubiera pasado jajajaja.

Darien- Eso me pasa por exteriorizar mis sentimientos.

Serena- Más bien por andar de calenturiento jajaja, anda si me invitas un helado te perdono.

Darien- Perdonarte ¿qué?, aquí el único afectado fui yo.

Serena- Pues por incitar a una pobre e inocente joven.

Darien- ¿Inocente? (sarcasmo), creo que hace tiempo que perdiste esa inocencia.

Serena- (sonrojada) No se de qué me hablas.

Darien- Anda, vayamos por ese helado.

La toma de la mano y la encamina hasta una heladería, poco después ambos caminaban por el parque deteniéndose frente a un lago.

Serena- Este lugar me hace recordar cuando Rini me cayó del cielo… ¬¬ y te besó.

Darien- ¿Eh?... no se de que me hablas (haciéndose el desentendido)

Serena- Ahora resulta que no lo recuerdas.

Darien- Serena, Rini es nuestra hija¿cómo te puedes poner celosa de ella?

Serena- Para tu información, aun no es nuestra hija, además no sólo te besó una vez, si no que fueron dos veces y en mi presencia!!!!

Darien- Serena- la primera no fue su intención y en la segunda estaba siendo poseída… además sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti (la besa tiernamente)

Ambos se recostaron sobre el frondoso pasto, Darien rodeaba con su brazo izquierdo a la joven, mientras que ella recostaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

Darien- Serena…

Al ver que no hay contestación eleva un poco la cabeza solo para ver cómo su princesa dormía.

Darien- (cierra los ojos mientras piensa) Mi Serena… no tienes idea del miedo que tengo a perderte, de lo aterrado que me llegan a poner esas pesadillas, en cada batalla han logrado separarme de ti, haciéndome a un lado mientras tú valientemente peleas y mientras yo solo puedo rezar para que no termines como yo… a veces me siento impotente, un inútil, desearía ser mas fuerte, tener la valentía y el coraje que tú posees y que demuestras en cada batalla… ya no puedo, no puedo soportarlo una vez mas, temo a perderte, a que las pesadillas se hagan realidad pues tú te convertiste en la luz de mi oscuridad, en el cielo de mi mundo, eres la mujer con la que quiero vivir mi vida, solo contigo

Derrama una pequeña lágrima que es detenida por un beso, al sentir el acto abre lentamente los ojos encontrándose con otros color celeste.

Darien- Ya despertaste (sonríe)

Serena- Te amo.

Darien- También te amo.

Al caer la noche Serena se encuentra en su cuarto observando una vez mas la luna en el balcón.

Serena- Darien… eres tú el que me da la fuerza para seguir, eres el motor de este pobre corazón, me hiciste reafirmar mi decisión, tú, tu amor es lo que salvó a este planeta.

Se aleja del balcón para ir en dirección donde la cámara que se encontraba gravándola, la toma y la apaga.

* * *

Hola, si creían q ya había abandonado el fic ps adivinen q?... Q NO ES ASI , una enorme disculpa, pero han sucedido ps varios cambios en mi vida, sobre todo el cambio de universidad, el intento de beca y todo eso no me deja mucho tiempo para redactar los caps. En fin el cap 5 ya sta, spero pronto subirlo.

Salu2


End file.
